Take a hint
by djrocks
Summary: a song fic based of the victorious song take a hint. first song fic, so it may suck. basicly, zach sees cammie and these guys won't leave her alone, so her and her friend tell them to go away by sining. r&r please!


**Okay, so today I watched the victorious where Jade and Tori go on a "date" and I couldn't get this song out of my head. So this fic is based very strongly on the scene, but whatever. This is also my first Songfic, and I'm not a big fan of those, but this kept running though my head, and I had to put it into words! No hating. I will only laugh at you.**

**You don't have to watch the episode to get this (I don't think) but it sure would help. So if you don't understand, it's not my fault. I warned you. And this is strictly a ONE SHOT. I don't have time to put more chapters on this. Not that it would make a good story anyway.**

(Zach's Pov.)

I was exhausted. For days I had been looking for Cammie, and found nothing. Bex and the girls were with me. It was a cold August night, and after hours of searching for our missing friend, all we wanted was food, something to drink, and answers. But answers would have to wait.

Walking into this sushi place, our group sighed, collapsing in a booth at the far end of the restaurant. We ordered our food, not say a word as we waited. It had been a long couple of months without any knowledge of Cammie. Every day was a drag, being absolutely clueless as to where she was. At first, we had all been angry with her decision. Now, we understood completely how it felt to be left out of the loop. It drove you crazy, making you _wish _you had all the answers and that everything would go back to normal, no matter how boring _normal _was. Cammie must have been strong to live through this without strangling someone.

I stared down at his hands, my eyes filled with sadness. _I_ had been the one to give Cammie the idea to run away. this was all my fault. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me and my big mouth. Cammie would be sitting safely in the walls of Gallagher, doing _safe _things. And although the spy world wasn't meant to be a _safe _place, that didn't stop me from wanting to protect her from all the pain, and hurt in it.

The restaurant had a karaoke machine, and people had been singing all night. They had went on break when I heard a commotion from the counter in the middle of the room. I turned around—discreetly of coarse—watching as two guys squished to girls together with their bodies, yelling, "BABE SANDWICH!"

I rolled his eyes. I was willing to bet those girls weren't too happy about being up close and personal with those two losers. And not because I'm an amazing spy/assassin. It was just common sense. And one of the girls glared at the boys, muttering bad words under her breath, clearly not pleased.

The boys continued to bother the girls, and each time I rolled my eyes, clearly getting annoyed by all the noise they were making. I didn't blame the girls. They were obviously trying to shoo them away. But they boys just wouldn't take a hint. I had only seen the one girls face—she had black hair with blue streaks—but I knew they both must have been very good looking. Why else would those guys be so obsessed with them—other than being desperate?

Finally, the girls had had enough. They excused themselves from the counter, walking over to the karaoke machine. I smirked. This was going to be interesting. The black haired girl started talking to the DJ, and soon, they were standing in the middle of the stage.

"Okay, everyone," the DJ said. "Break's over. These two ladies are going to be singing a special song for those two… guys over there."

Everyone clapped politely. I still couldn't see the black haired girl's companion yet, but I had a feeling I would be soon.

The music started playing, and the machine started spewing backup singers' words.

_**La La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la**_

The crowed started chuckling, recognizing the song, knowing what the _special _message these girls were trying to send to the two idiots.

The other girl turned around right as I took a bite of my sushi, and when she did, Liz gasped.

"Cammie?"

I choked on his food, gaping at her. She stood up there, not caring that everyone was staring at her. Her hand was on her hip, a smug expression painted on her face. She put the mic to her lips and started singing.

**(Cammie: bold. **_Black haired girl: Italics, _both: underlined_**)**_

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right_

_I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

Cammie moved towards the boys, and Zach's blood boiled seeing their smiling faces, and how they thought they could try and talk to _his _Gallagher girl. But, thankfully Cam didn't return their feelings.

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

_You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not_

**You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth**

And that is when it started going south

Oh!

The girls shook their heads to the sky, laughing, as though they thought this all was a joke. That these guys were just a prank pulled by the universe. When they looked back down, Cammie had the _Morgan glare_ turned on, piercing the boys' faces, and they started squirming uncomfortably. I didn't blame them. The glare was kind of scary. Even for a guy like myself.

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

T-take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

Everyone was clapping along to the song, including our table. The girls had stopped crying their tears of joy, and were now just watching their friend as though they couldn't believe she was alright. That or they couldn't believe she was showing herself out in public by choice.

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

_You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop_

**And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

Oh!

I laughed at that. Macey had a yacht, I was sure of it. She didn't need the money to borrow _that. _But still, I was kind of angry seeing as the boy had yet to "Take a hint".

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

T-take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

The two girls continued to walk slowly—more like stalking like a lion—at the two boys, a look like they wanted to kill them etched on their faces. They got so close, they guys had to back up to keep a little space between them. They're smiles started to falter, and I sensed they were suspecting what was going on.

_One_  
**Get your hands off my—  
**_Two._  
**Or I'll punch you in the—  
**_Three._  
**Stop your staring at my—** Hey!  
**Take a hint, take a hint  
**I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

by this time, they boys _did _take the hint, grabbing their jackets, putting their hands up in surrender. They smiled, but only as a way to say, "Okay I'm backing down now." I got up, and moved to the door, leaning against the side, waiting for them to reach me. When they did, I put my foot out, tripping them both. They fell flat on their face, making laughter erupt from those close enough to see what had happened. They scrambled out, pulling each other along and they left. The girls continued to sing, paying no attention to where they boys had left, only smiling at each other in victory.

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

T-take a hint, take a hint

_**La, La, La….**_

They song ended, and the crowd went wild, cheering for the two girls. Cammie and her friend looked satisfied with themselves, giving high-fives to the people they passed as they walked back to their seats to finish their meals.

The girls and me rushed over to her, standing behind them, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Uh, Cam," the black haired girl said with a town of annoyance.

"Huh?"

"There are _people _behind us."

Cammie sighed. "This is a restaurant. People _come _to _eat _here."

"I mean, _right _behind us."

"I know."

Cammie swiveled on her stool to look at us, and smiled softly. "I saw you guys in the middle of the song." She cleared her throat. "So, how'd we do?"

Bex through her arms around Cammie, crying softly into her shoulder. "You guys did great."

The rest of the girls joined the hug, me and Blake haired girl left out.

When they finally pulled apart, Cammie smiled at me. I smiled back, wanting nothing more than to embrace her, but wanting to do that in a more privet area. She turned to her companion, motioning to her. "Guys this is Jordan. She's been helping me find answers."

Bex glared at her. "You don't want our help, but you'll take it from a total stranger?"

"We have similar goals," Jordan said, filing her nails. "Find answers. Take the circle down. don't die. Simple. Easy. Not for the light headed."

"We're not light headed," Macey scoffed.

"Never said you were." Jordan turned to me, and smiled. "You must be Zach. I've heard _a lot _about you."

I smirked at Cammie. "Have you now?"

"Shut up," Cammie mumbled, sipping her soup. "Jordan's being chased by the Circle too. That's why I asked her for help. We both had nothing to lose."

"You're not planning on running away again, are you?" Liz asked in a small voice.

Cammie sighed. "Now that you're all here, I might as well take you along."

The girls smiled.

An hour later, after we all had eaten, we started walking back to Cammie and Jordan's hotel. The girls were up ahead, talking to Jordan, and me and Cammie trailed behind.

"Hey, Cam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You have a wonderful voice, Gallagher girl."

She smirked. "Only when I want to tell guys to buzz off."

I laughed. "One more thing."

She looked back up at me, confused.

I cupped her chin, and pressed my lips to hers.

"Don't leave ever again."

**Okay, so I know Jade's name isn't Jordan, but Jade's not a spy now is she? I now repeat this will remain a ONE SHOT. NOTHING MORE.**

**Review please! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
